


Amour

by theunknownaura30



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Caring, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Food, Guilt, Holidays, Love, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: So hey! Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate, and to those of you who don't, best wishes and happy holidays. Hopefully 2018 will be a better year xD. So this is a Gafou modern teen AU. They are about 16/17 here. Just an idea that popped into my head today and I had to write it down. I hope y'all enjoy! ♡ (tell me if my writing skills have slacked





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate, and to those of you who don't, best wishes and happy holidays. Hopefully 2018 will be a better year xD. So this is a Gafou modern teen AU. They are about 16/17 here. Just an idea that popped into my head today and I had to write it down. I hope y'all enjoy! ♡ (tell me if my writing skills have slacked

"This was the BEST. CHRISTMAS. EVER!!" 

 

 

LeFou's smile glowed in his Snapchat story as he grinned and recalled the hour he had spent with his family so far. "Okay, so first, I got a new RAZOR. Which... I needed. Then the new video game I wanted! And last but not least.. a new phone." LeFou's eyes shone, and they stole Gaston's breath away.

 

 

"My phone.. has been.. well, uh.. per se.. mal.. FUNCTIONING these past few months. My friends could tell you all about that." He giggled, and looked straight at the camera. It was almost as if he was looking at Gaston himself. Gaston's heart thumped once, twice. LeFou continued talking. 

 

 

"The screen was cracked.. it would always glitch.. and I couldn't Skype my best friend." There was a sad note in his voice as he gazed at the camera again, and Gaston's breath caught once more, for there was no denying this time that he was referring to Gaston himself. LeFou rubbed his arm briefly and blushed. "Umm. Anyway. My mother.. she works so hard for us. And I couldn't be more happy with the gifts I received." He did that little chuckle-giggle of his, sounding to Gaston like a bell amidst the shiny backdrop of his sparkling room. And it just made Gaston's heart melt. The boy's words, and his manner.. It was just too much.

 

 

LeFou looked at the camera again. "I'd like to thank her very much. She's so very sweet.  Have a merry Christmas, or happy holidays, everyone." And with that, a hand to the camera. A dark to the outlet. A deadset in his mind. No matter what Gaston did, his mind would eventually trail back to the story, LeFou's cherubic smile and sweet words coming back to stay.  _"She's so very sweet." "I couldn't be more happy with the gifts I received."_ The words in themselves were enough to make Gaston coo, but the inflection in LeFou's voice and the sincerity drove him wild. It was so endearing how he was so grateful and kind and accepting. His enthusiasm helped too. Though it was nothing new to him- he had always noticed and adored these qualities LeFou attained. But he felt more obliged than ever to say something today.

 

 

 _He.. did say he could do Skype now, right?_ Gaston clicked on his Skype app and, clicking LeFou's contact, pressed call. A sudden sensation swept over him like a field of grass. Great. Now he was nervous..  _Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't-_ "Gaston!" LeFou's chirp sounded from the screen and Gaston startled from his haze. "LeFou!"

 

 

"Merry Christmas, my friend!" LeFou gave him a toothy grin that destroyed Gaston's insides. Gaston regained his composure and did his best to return the smile. "Same to you, old friend." LeFou's sweet face lost its grin  as a concerned frown washed over his face. "Gaston, are you alright?" Gaston tried nodding again, only for it to trigger a tear to roll put of his eye and down onto his phone. He glanced at it, a bit surprised, and LeFou looked worried. "LeFou.. I'm sorry." He dabbed at his eye, only for a second tear to come out and land again. He shuddered.

 

 

"I just.. you mean so much to me, mon ami. Your story.. and just.. your sweetness.." He was sobbing now. "I don't!" he whimpered, his face scrunching up and turning red. "Gaston!" LeFou cried out. "I don't.. DESERVE....  _you._ " Gaston buried his face in his hands as it clenched up even as he let loose. He couldn't speak anymore. LeFou's eyes brimmed. "Gaston. End the call." As Gaston continued to cry LeFou hung up himself.

 

* * *

 

Gaston was crying harder now. God, he really didn't deserve LeFou, and now LeFou himself seemed to realize that! He had just.. shut it off.. Gaston whimpered once more, letting a pained wail out into the house. At least.. LeFou could get what he deserved now.  _Maybe he'll turn to Stanley._

 

 

The thought threw Gaston off the edge and he proceeded to check if it was okay with his parents to allow him to take a drink of a spirit, just this once.

 

* * *

 

 

The snow swirled in LeFou's hair and throughout his line of sight as he pedaled his way on over to Gaston's. The way he had, just.. broken down like that.. god. He definitely needed LeFou's help, right away. LeFou grunted as he steered across the gravel, carefully avoiding the frozen mush that glued itself to the ground. The air was freezing but he had no time to lose. He made one final stop, however, before arriving to Gaston's.

 

 

"Two warm glazed donuts and hot cocoas, pronto. Make it snappy." He clicked his fingers in front of his cousin Dean's face, a determined look in his eye. Dean rolled his eyes and got to work. Two and a half minutes later and LeFou was on his bike again, shivering and holding onto the parcels tight. He was almost there..

 

* * *

 

His parents had denied his request. As to be expected, of course. He shook his head and left the house. He would never find solace here. He was about to head to the town park when he heard the jingle of bike bells and a cry in the evening sky. "Gas-TON!" Gaston gasped and took a step back from the path. "Wait! I've got something- *huff!*- for- *huff!* you!" "LeFou." Gaston's breath had left him as well, from both the cold of the winter and the presence of LeFou. LeFou hopped off his bike. 

 

 

"I came to see how you were doing. Is everything okay?" LeFou looked up at him, concern and care laced within his eyes. And Gaston felt the sadness swell up in his chest yet again. "I don't.. deserve this." He looked at the kind-hearted boy in front of him, with his wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and felt his own eyes warm up again and blur. 

 

 

"You.. I don't.. deserve.. you." 

 

He choked on the frosty air and grew red again. 

 

LeFou gently dropped the parcels onto the snow and embraced his friend.

 

 

Gaston sobbed and held him tight. "I'm no good for you.. you're worth so much more." His body rattled against LeFou's in fear. Despair. Cold. " _I don't deserve a friend like you!"_

 

"Gaston!"

 

LeFou drew apart from him, and Gaston immediately stopped crying. "We all.. deserve to be loved." The air drew to a quiet octave and Gaston could hear his own breath catch in the chill. Everything was still and only the slight whir of the wind could be heard. LeFou's frosty cheeks turned a faint red and his eyes shone as he continued to stare up at Gaston. Gaston couldn't say a word. He was speechless.

 

 

LeFou's voice became a soft song. "I know, I know how you feel. You've.. done bad things, and.. well, to put it simply, you feel horrible. You feel like a bad, rotten, wrong person. But.. you're really not." he stopped for a moment, chuckling and glancing at the glittering snow as his cheeks took on a deeper shade of red. 

 

 

"You're not, Gaston, and underneath all that hate and guilt and destruction you pour over yourself, there's a big old soft, amazing guy who just needs love and care more than anyone else. And... I've always tried my best to give it to him." LeFou, now a bright shade of crimson, cleared his throat awkwardly and stooped down, coming back up with a half smile, glazed donut, and hot chocolate. He handed the parcels to his friend, still somehow managing to maintain that gentle, brown-eyed gaze.

 

 

"Merry Christmas, Gaston." he said simply. Gaston stared at him for a moment more, and as he accepted the treats reluctantly words of his own fell from his lips. "This.. you drove all the way, and got me.... LeFou. You're amazing." LeFou stuttered, turning even redder than before. Gaston's voice then came out both soft and deep in his coarse whisper. "You deserve way more love than me." At this LeFou gawked at him, mouth hanging open slightly. "Gaston.." Gaston cupped a red cheek. "LeFou."

 

 

He leaned in slowly, to which LeFou gasped and leaned back in. They tilted their heads and everything became soft and warm from there. 

 

 

Gaston drew back slightly, letting out a little gasp as he continued to grip LeFou's sweater sleeves. "Oh, LeFou!" he yelled, causing LeFou to yelp a bit and draw away as well. "Mon amou- ami- wait- yes, _amour_!" he cried out, and LeFou laughed out little clouds into the air. "Amour." Gaston said, giving him a sincere smile. "Join me, with this food, at the park?" 

 

 

LeFou smiled up at him, and it just made Gaston want to throw every single Christmas light away. "Of course." LeFou said. He reached for Gaston's hand, and held it in his own. Then he turned and kissed his cheek, "Amour."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope y'all enjoyed that! Stay safe and have a wonderful holiday season! ♡♡♡


End file.
